


Jealousy

by Loveforthestory



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Crude Bass, F/M, FIghting Bass, Jealous Bass, Sexual Content, an old friend returns, charloe - Freeform, protective bass, some more Jealous Bass, strong Bass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy can be a ****. When somebody comes close to Charlie, Bass realises just that as he returns  from Mexico with Connor. And that is not the only thing he realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions - I don't like you

Jealousy can be a bitch. When somebody comes close to Charlie, Bass realises just that as he is just back from Mexico with Connor. And that is not the only thing he realises.

_I have been feeling this mist, and I don't know why now, maybe it has to do with knowing about the Comics. I have a lot of respect for the team who wants to give the fans closure, but it also made me struggle with my writing. That, and with the current story, By her side, being a beautiful rewarding one to write, but with a lot of heavy emotions in the beginning, I felt I needed, and maybe you too, needed to have a little fun with the Bass I really like. The Bass who is fabulous to write in so many ways when it comes to Charlie._

_Jealous Bass. Crude Bass. Strong Bass. Fighting Bass. Protective Bass._

_Of course: I do now own the characters, this is just my interpretation in this story. Love Revolution!_

_Here we go!_

Chapter one

Bass looked at the guy. Tall as Miles, dark hair, in his early twenties. The guy walked up and shook his hand introducing himself as John.  _Sure asshole, don't mention your last name. Little prick_ . He hates him on sight.

'Hey man,' John said.

They were back for two days. He had slept with Connor on another location, to spend some time alone and to make sure he would not actually kill Rachel.

He swore, one more thing coming out of her mouth and he would not take any of her holier then tou shit. Things had been tense on either camp, and this way everybody could calm the hell down. At least, his son had picked up on all the craziness' in Rachel, mentioning something of the blonde psycho lady inside of her. He liked the kid even more for that. The kid had good instincts, he liked that.

When Miles had filled him in that they would be joined by some friends of Ben and Aaron, he had watched Charlie. A Charlie that had been on his mind the past days when they were almost back. The complete lack of bullshit he got from her when he came back for her in that high school when they went after Stay Puft meaning too fucking much to him. Her words grabbing some left over Bass in him, and he had not been able to let her go. But when they got here, Staypuft had left, but another guy was here.

And there was just too much excitement in her eyes. And only a nod and his last name, still not Bass, had been there, her voice like the one he remembered. He had not seen her in a week and after spending a week with Miles and the bitch girlfriend from hell, who of course had made it her daily task to remind him how the devilish dark in him was now there in his own blood, in his kid, he had felt the absence of her slender frame, for him to watch over when she slept, her lips somewhere close in his face as he stood right in front of her. Seeing her stubborn go to hell face that became a goal on its own sometimes when he pissed her of. her blonde curls somewhere around. The silence before he had left, when she was helping him with getting the horses ready, her eyes when they left, he had taken that with him.

Bass shook his hand back with a wide grinn that almost made this feel this was a slap on the shoulder and good to meet you kind of moment, but with cold steal quickly replacing the grinn on his face. He could not give a fuck. This punk needed to stay the hell away from him.

'Sebastian Monroe.' He could have said Bass, but there was something in this guy, that wants to tell this punk exactly who he is. That reason just swaggered her hips with firm boot steps into the storm cellar that is now their safe house.

He hated him even more.

The little punk was a little too jovial and it already rubbed him the wrong way. The little punk turned towards her.

Charlie looked at the two men standing next to Monroe and behind Miles. She raised her eyebrow into a smirk that is now on her whole face as she exchanged an amusing look with Miles.

Bass barely keeps a breath in. If he was not irritated he could have seen the humour in this. Bass looked at her. God, she looked hot. Tired, tanned. Sweaty _, fuck don't go there man_ , and hot. Her.

Charlie's eyes go from Monroe to both young men. Both tall, both dark curls.

Both different.

'You brought back two of them?' She smirked towards Monroe.

Before he can even open his mouth he is there again. He thought he resented the Neville kid. But this guy takes that to a whole new level of smothering hate.

'Little Charlie Matheson, look at you.' John smiled a wide grin, looking at Charlie. The man standing on the right of Monroe grinned wildly, his British English accent coming back from memory. John. Her John. The guy who lived with them in Sylvania Estates, the guy she always considered as a brother.

'Little John Towered. All grown up,' she snapped back at him in friendly banter. She gave him a good look. He was taller now, stronger, But with a relieve she realised that some things stay the same, he was all him.

'Well, they must have fed you something.' Charlie smirked back to his contagious smile , 'Just what we need, another tree.' As she looked up at friendly curls and a face she still knew so well when Miles and Monroe's kid and peachy broody as ever Monroe were still standing on her left and right.

Before she could say anything he had crossed the storm cellar with large booted strides and caught her against his chest and a midair hug. As Charlie let out a small shriek, so unlike her. He planted her down on the floor.

'Ah admit it, you have missed me.' John laughed with a low bark. Throwing his arms around her again,

John. He had lived with her within Sylvania Estates for a while before his family had moved on. He had been her partner in crime on many days. He was like a big brother, family. Until he had left and she had missed him terribly. A sense of adventure now missing. Him missing. And it was just stupid luck that he, with his group had been on their way to another clan, now the patriots were roughing up the area. His men had stayed behind for camp and the night, as John had come back with Miles as he had picked up on Gene's last name and connections were made fairly easily after that.

He still had the same stupid curls, the boyish grin that was moving into a more grown up one. Green eyes, friendly voice, that reached a deeper tone. But it was still him and it was good to see him.

'That must make you Connor.' She said, not too unfriendly too.

Connor extended his arm to shake hers.

'Connor indeed,' he smirked at her, as she swore how Monroe was rolling his eyes, ' nice to have this little meet and greet.'

She smiled back before she talked to John again.

'So you hungry?' She placed her hands on her sides as she smirked at him.

 _Yeah, sure, never mind us,_  Bass grumbled inside.

'Hungry as a bear.' John growled friendly. She stood there, in front of John. 'Still a good hunter, ey?'

He turned to Monroe and Miles. 'This one was always a little hunter.'

Two former Generals looked with thunder in their eyes at him.

John was maybe aware, probably not caring much. He grinned at them.

Bass and Miles didn't.

As he was about to walk up the stairs of their safe house and up to the day light, Charlie frowned at the white animal fur, probably a bear from decades ago he picked up somewhere, around his shoulder, covered around his jacket and weapons.

'What's that.' There was already mocking there, independent of the answer to be.

'Oh this?' John grinned, as he put his hand on the white fur, 'this is skinny.' He patted the thing with a mock gesture, like he was patting his lover.

Charlie looked at him, her eyes mocking. Waiting for an explanation.

'I carry him with me for the ladies, you know, something soft for them to sleep on and some other activities.'

Charlie had a disgusted but still amused look on his face. Look at that, shy John had joined the ladies men club.

'What?' John said, with a mock disbelieve hurt in his voice as he was mid steps of the stair.

'Oh nothing, I just made a mental note that no matter how cold, sick of tired I get, I will never sleep on or under the damn thing.'

John rumbled with laughter. 'You say that now.'

'I really hate that guy.' Miles said, as Charlie walked and followed John up the stairs, a dark sarcasm whine in his voice.

'Join the club brother.' Bass growled. Rachel came peeking through the door, demanding Miles' time.

As both Bass and Connor stood there, eyes trained on the new guy, with pouty faces.

_Authors note: So, of course, there will be some fighting. Between Bass and...well. You know. There will be more too when it comes to him. And oh yeah, her. Always her. Hope to see you there! Love from Love_


	2. Let's train- he does not like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in last chapter on old friend of Charlie's crossed our group's path. Charlie was delighted, the rest of the guys, well, were not.

So, in last chapter on old friend of Charlie's crossed our group's path. Charlie was delighted, the rest of the guys, well, were not.

Chapter two – Let's train, and he does not like you

It was a clear day and as the group lunched outside in the vicinity of their old run down barn in the sun, Bass' eyes were as clouded as could be. Bass was acting strangely remote. He stood a bit further ahead, his hand clipped around his jeans, the other leaning into a thick branch of a tree.

There was something going on there as her face was serious and his eyes were on her. He looked up for a moment. She was used to his push and pull, to his frame next to hers before he would kick her out with some kid line, reference to another movie she did not get or him just being an ass. His eyes were on her, as he was talking with some shit it's good to be a Monroe grin to Miles who sat down in front of him and bad as ever at hiding his grin for being back here with him. As she bit onto a piece of meat she remembered the early morning dew, her getting up early as the rest had not started their day yet. All of them, but him. He had walked over to her, his eyes casually on some non existing things on the ground, and then his eyes had been on her.

His eyes were everywhere , the sky, the tree line, the grass, his boot digging into the grass, but again, not on her. The brisk of the early morning, the bright sounds of birds and animals moving towards them, the air around them filled with a held day that was about to unfold. Cool air coming from the ground. Charlie liked this moment. The day felt more light, more easy, like the bound before everything started again. His eyes were not on her. Until they were.

'Shouldn't you be huddled up on Johnny boy's bearskin ?' He said, with a tired sigh that stretched out his words and a raspy insult trapped in his words.

She decided she would not acknowledge his words. One moment he fights with, for her. One moment she was glad to see his ass, quite literally. The other moment he was like this. Exclusively finding her, to spill his guts.

But then she did.

'Jesus,' she muttered. Looking away from him, towards her right, her face tired because she stayed up well in the night catching up with John. Talking, joking, shaking her head.

But somehow he still stayed around, and somehow she still sat there. He leaned against the wall of the shed.

'So, he is a friend of yours?' His voice was sandy from the early start, like his voice always goes for an extra inch of rough roughness each morning.

She should not think it is so very him. A gentle normalness in her day. She shouldn't. Because that means Monroe was getting into her little routine. He was, something is pissing her of about herself of how she noticed it.

'Yeah,' she nodded at him.

'You close?' He pouted his lips, his tone screams nonchalance, and this is not like the questions he asked her on the road to Willoughby. Those questions were to see where he stood, with Miles, with her mom, in what storm he would in.

This was not about Miles. This was not about anything else.

And that was where her insides told her he was preying after something. She decided not to bite, although she would not be able to go over this part of their conversation later again. And again.

'Nah, it is nice to have somebody from home.'

He nods, he understood. He was relieved. Annoyed that he was.

He broke the piece of bread he held in two, offering her a piece. She took in without saying something. They ate.

And now it was lunch, and now the sun is higher in the sky over their safe house just outside Willoughby. She was eating and cleaning her weapons.

He is in her view.

That is, until John walked up to her, bucket it hands.

'So, a couple of days ago we ran into some assholes. You know, really intense. I was able to catch them in surprise, kill two of them without them even noticing.'

Charlie could take a lot of shit, but bragging men who were really proud of themselves and using that to get into her panties were not one of those things.

She put her face in the serious I am really listening to your story features.

'Wow, you are so brave.'

He smiled boyishly proud at her. God, she was disgusted, but she could also not find it in her heart to take that boyish happiness away. This was little John, who fell in love with Mellisy from two doors down and made a present for her himself.

She pretended she did not feel his eyes somewhere. He pretended they were just still talking. Charlie smiled at him. Her voice going a bit more compliant and friendly.

'Hey, why don't we train in a bit. You know, maybe you can teach me some things.'

'Sure, Charlie.' He nodded, smiling proudly, 'You sure ey, don't want to hurt you little one.'

She walked up to him, put the knife in his bucket as she padded him on the shoulder.

'That's very cute of you John.' She straightened her back, 'All right, see you then.'

And then she walked of, feeling his eyes on her as she was looking forward, really looking forward, to that fight. And kicking his ass.

And making John remember, that she was Charlie Matheson.

Later that day

Charlie had walked up to him. Charlie had felt the eyes of Miles and Connor on her. Charlie had walked up to the middle of the field.

Charlie was ready.

John walked up, throwing his jacket on the ground as their little sparring match was about to begin.

Bass was ready to see his little tiger into action. This pink was underestimating Charlotte, and god, he swore, he hoped she would put the son of a bitch right in his place. His girl could hit. He looked at the punk, pulling of his jacket like he was putting on some show, no, dammit, he was putting on some show. And then, he saw Charlie.

He would still wake up way before dawn, a reminder of his days as president, and days before that, when things had been so much simpler. And he still knew he would find Charlotte there. Caught in the morning light, the sun about to shine on her hair. It was a simple moment, but somehow they had grown into that rhythm and hell, he liked sitting there with her. They were facing all this bullshit back here, but her, there, it was his remainder of when it was him and her and the fact that there was somebody with him, that apparently still gave a fuck whether he was alive. He never asked, she never told him. But he knew she saved his ass.

He followed Charlie with his eyes. He knew fighter boy was not going to hurt her, but if he did, and some part of him hoped the punk gave him some reason, not a lot, but enough, he would show her how Charlie should be treated.

And with one movement, her feet moving fast, she delivered her first punch. Straight in his face.

And it was a full hit.

John staggered behind. His hand going to his nose.

'Fucking hell, ey,' He grumbled lowly, as some other grunts accompany his agony.

The blood came from his nose now in earnest.

Charlie threw down her weapon and walked towards John with fast steps of her boots.

'Why didn't you deflect?' She was pissed off and concerned at the same time.

Both Miles and Bass had walked over in a quick pace.

John's voice was muffled when he answered.

'Because you are little Charlie Matheson.'

'Seriously?' Now Charlie was just pissed.

Gene rushed over. 'What happened?'

Charlie's face was frustrated. 'Can't believe this happened again.' She said, her hands on her hips.

'Again?' Connor asked.

'Yeah, he just moved to our town, we got into a little fight, and I accidentally gave him a bloody nose.'

'Accidentally?' John grumbled, annoyed at the way the guys around him were soaking up her story.

'Well, you were an asshole.' Charlie said stubbornly.

'So, what did Robin Hood over here do?' Miles said, a smile on his face as Bass stood grinning behind him like a toddles on Christmas morning.

'He touched my crossbow.'

'Oh yeah, don't touch her crossbow man, she is very serious about that.' Bass added. He grinned at Charlie who shot him a look like she was not amused, while he was. He really fucking was. Seeing Charlotte kick this guy's ass, made him proud.

Gene had walked over, soft cotton in his hand. He examined John, but other than his ego, nothing was hurt seriously.

'There you go son.' Gene said.

Well, I would have apologized to you, but that's before you became such an ass, I have changed my mind. I am pissed John, Jesus.'

'But at the end of the day, you have your nosed stuffed with cotton, looking like a complete moron.' She patted him on the back. 'That's payback enough for me.'

John looked up and behind him.

'For now.' She added with a light green adding to her blue in her eyes. Miles was holding his hand before his eyes to not burst the hell out in laughter. And not to piss of Charlie anymore. Bass, the guy he think he hated, no he did not think, he knew, he hated more, for a lot of reasons, even more than his cocky little kid, was grinning that grin of his. He looked down, he sighed. Little Charlie Matheson did a lot of growing up.

She turned, deciding she would give the poor guy a minute.

'That's our girl.' Bass grinned. He patted Miles on the back, when he walked away from Johnny boy. Oh man, did he love to get his hands on the guy as well. And a little blood coming from the kid's nose would be the least of the boy's problems.

_Authors note Thank you for reading everyone, in next chapter, we will see that fight between Bass and well...yeah, him. If you have anything you'd love to see or another briliant jealous Bass moment I have not thought about, please let me know. I'm having fun with this one, please let's share that. More fighting, dirty looks and realisations next! Love form Love_


	3. I like him. Kind of. He is different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates! I try to keep on writing, but sometimes life is so busy. Oh, and other stories demand my time too. And oh, love reading all your stories too. You see there is a lot to do.
> 
> I loved all the reviews and sweet notes, so thank you for that. They make me write behind my laptop with a lot of coffee with a smile. Writing this for you!
> 
> So in chapter one, an old friend of Charlie's showed up. The men were a bit, well..jealous of all the nice friendship thing that is going on between him and Charlie. Bass was really in a bad mood. Charlie and John did some training that turned out a bit... it did not work out for John. Which Bass, Miles and Connor really did not mind.
> 
> But Bass has enough. He really hates the kid's stupid face. He is itching to get his hands on the little punk.
> 
> That is where we are now.

Charlie had walked out of the storm cellar. John was sitting on a crate, putting pressure on his nose. Still feeling the well placed blow Charlie had landed on his nose. Cloaking hurt pride, ignoring the set of eyes that belonged to Miles, Monroe and his kid and feeling admiration for this little spitfire of a girl. Charlie Matheson. She had always been carrying herself with pride in taking care of herself. It was not arrogance. That did not suit her. That did not belong to her. It was a knowing of how important independence was for her, how she could take care of herself. John knew what how she had put herself last. It was hard not to remember when so much strength was there. In every skill.

John watched Monroe. The guy had his eyes on Charlie a little bit too much. He did not doubt that Miles did not even see it, but he knew the guys in the village. He knew that look. It was the look Timmy from a couple of houses down looked at her, like he wanted her, but was afraid to make a move. The thing was, he watched Charlie. There was something in her that was responding to that guy. Anyone with a set of lookers could see it. Maybe it was what his dad always told him. That if something was too much in front of you, it could hit you smack in the face before it was too late.

John watched Charlie. The smile around Charlie's lips when Connor was around and Charlie was listening to him but her eyes were trailing off to find Monroe. As he had watched Connor fail every damn time he tried to impress her in his talks about guns and scary shit moments that were not THAT scary and make him snort with laughter.

The way Charlie looked at Monroe didn't. It wasn't jealousy, or maybe it was. He knew her so long, she was truly like a little sister to him.

And here, now, other men were going for her heart.

And he knew that Charlie did not even see it.

He did.

This little girl had grown up. And without even knowing it, she had the three men around her, close, and no doubt wanting, willing to have a piece of that vibrant smirk of a smile she was, with her strength and wicked smirk and no nonsense attitude and skills. That was Charlie too, confidence but not realising how much people cared for her, even when it was obvious they did. Not letting them in because letting people take care of her for one god damned time was not something that crossed her mind that many times. Charlie did not let anyone in, only a happy few that were lucky enough to show their qualities to earn that piece of her heart.

It was Sebastian Monroe that pulled him out of his thoughts. John looked up as he looked to the ground, swallowed, and stood with his hand on the guy's sword when he met his eyes. The kind of casual with steal and hissed anger.

'So, if you are not too tired, you know, from being kicked around by her,' Bass eyes lit up at the end of that line, when he mentioned her, not being able to keep out the admiration for her in his god damn words, but hey, here they were, 'we could go for another round?'

John spat on the ground, getting rid of some blood. He threw the cloth from his nose away.

'Anytime.' He said with low and casual voice, that matched the hissed anger from Monroe. If he wanted this, he could have it.

'That is, if you are net getting too old, you know,' The jab at Bass made Bass casual look drop from his face as steal filled his face. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and check on our girl.' John said, turning around to grab something.

Bass eyes darkened at that line. God he was ready to beat the hell out of this guy. He knew there was obvious history between John and her, but the guy was what, here for three days and already talking about her if they were best fucking friends. Our girl. To hell with that.

She was not his.

John stood up from the crate, pushing himself up, standing face to face with Bass. Both men looked at the other. Not saying anything, the menacing threat of a fight in the air before John grabbed his sword, turned around and walked away.

Bass stood with a sharp lock of his jaws.

Oh, he was going to beat the hell out of the guy.

'So, you want to do a little training to start?' He moved towards John, as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Casually. His voice slow, low.

'Sure man.' John nodded.

Bass almost let a huff of air out. Took some air in through his nose and shook his head, looking the other way. This punk really needed to stop with the whole man thing before he would make him shut his mouth. Oh who was he kidding, he was already going to do just fucking that.

'Hand to hand?' Bass asked, a small grin on his face.

'If you think you are up to it.' John snapped at the obvious age difference, words now already blow after blow.

'Oh don't worry. We will start slow, you know, get you warmed up. Make sure doc does not need to push anything else in your nose.'

John stopped, looked at Bass.

Bass' shoulder moved with force into John's as he took a position next to him. Putting a hand over his face in a casual way, like they were going to have a drink.

The two men were facing each other now. Bass took out his over shirt, as John did the same. Two set of strong muscled upper arms were now glazing in the sun. Chests strong, as Johns dark curls moved around his forehead, his strong legs and boots in the ground.

Bass' defined abs and lines around his chest and shoulders moving with ease when he turned his torso.

Bass caught John looking to his left. They both knew who was standing there. Pathetic asshole. Checking out if his girl was watching.

Bass made sure he put a lot of weight behind his first punch. Connor looked at both guys. Charlie walked up closer, Miles walked up. As Connor looked at Charlie. Now looking at his dad and the other guy, completely fixed on them, as she stood next to him, but did not even as much look at him.

'A nice, another fight for lunch.' Miles said, his lips around the bottle of booze again as he watched the new guy with Bass.

Charlie watched the men move. Bass circled him. Landed a few punches that were not too bad in a combination she knew. Something woke in her lower belly at the sight. John was fast on his feet. He had a strong body, knew what he was doing. The sweat on his back, his curls against his forehead.

But her eyes were on Monroe. His shoulders moving with his back, as he gave another series of punches that John met easily. As he dodged another blow from John when he leaned back a little, swaying his chest, lifting his weight, his boots moving lightly over the uneven terrain. Until Bass picked up the pace.

Bass felt it, the moment she was there and her eyes were there too. But now on him and only on him. It was all very fifth grade but he did not give a fuck. She was watching and fuck, did that do things to him.

Fuck it felt good to put the punk in his place. It was maybe a bit childish but hey, he never said he was the better man as another series of punches landed on the other guy.

Bass shoved John away.

'What is it kid, you need a break?' Bass insulted, using the back of his hand to draw some blood out of his face.

He shoved John in his chest.

John shoved him back as Bass' face filled with rage at the arrogant casual look on John's face. There was thunder in the air.

Charlie saw the heated arrogance on Monroe's face.

John looked towards his right, his eyes from Monroe to Charlie. Bass followed his look. The fighting stopped and for a moment both men were aware of Charlie, crossing her arms before her chest, her face stern and looking at John and Monroe.

'So, where I come from, guys have enough balls to go after what they want.'

Bass huffed a pissed breath of air out, and then, swift and so, oh so fast, knocking John of his feet. Almost. John took one second before he launched himself at Bass, as his face got pissed with thunder and it was harsh breathing, manly sweat and more punches that were now giving with force.

Miles sighed heavily. He knew Bass. This was going all sorts of wrong.

Charlie almost stepped forward. Not hearing the exchange between Monroe and John, but she watched both man ignite in rage and fight that had nothing to do with a friendly match. Connor was about to storm in as Miles stepped towards both men.

'Okay gentlemen, I think that is enough,' Miles yelled had stepped in between.

Bass locked eyes with John, as his chest was heaving and glistening and he was far from done with putting this son of a bitch in the ground.

He met eyes with Charlie as he took in a breath of air, the tingling hurt in the back of his nose barely irritating him. She met his eyes, with a look that he could not read. It was not the usual contempt. It was something else. It was exactly how he felt now, after this fight.

The fight left him covered in sweat. That sweat drying up in the air on his long tall upperbpdy was catching her attention, making him think of other things that had them both in sweat. He stepped back from John. Did not pay attention to Miles. Big boots in the sand on his way to her.

And as he moved back to the safe house, to grab his jacket and weapons where he had left them, he made sure he almost, lightly, shoulder bumped Charlie on his way.

'Monroe,' it was Charlie's clear voice in the air.

Bass turned around, taller before him. She threw him his leather jacket, with the start of a small smirk.

He looked at her, swallowed some copper blood out of his mouth.

Charlie tried to ignore what Monroe did, close to her, the glowing look of strong muscles and skin of his upper arms, and the fighting sweat reaching her in every way and meaning of the word.

It was the end of the day where two boys fought in front of a girl. A guy named John and a former General and president.

Charlie looked at Monroe, when her mom and Miles had been inside asleep already, as was Connor and with her grandpa in the other room inside it was the three of them now outside. Two men, and her. Charlie was sitting close to John. Monroe sat across from the fire and looked back, but then he resumed with his broody distant look in the fire.

It was late when Charlie and John caught up with stories about what happened to him and where the road took her when she had left Sylvania Estates, long after John did, and a drink near the fire. Monroe had fallen asleep on his bed roll. The night was soft and Charlie sat shoulder to shoulder with John.

'So, what is going on between you and fighter guy over there.' His voice, the tone she knew so well was around the fire and between him and her.

Charlie smirked at first, a normal defence, but then her eyes got serious.

John really wanted to listen. Not like her mom who started to listen to her story the night she needed to know what she and Miles were doing when the patriots had gotten Monroe because her grandpa had given away his position. Her mom had talked to her, and the shift told Charlie things were not okay. The only reason her mom had asked her about things that evening, was so she could rat him out, veining interest in her well being. Caring for her that evening, making Charlie at edge why Rachel did that, that one evening. The truth came to her fast enough, ripping through her again. Her mother using that night to get what she wanted, not what Charlie needed.

She looked at John.

'Things...things just changed. He is...different. Still an asshole, but different.'

'ey, Charlie, what happened.' John's voice was now softer, as he nudged her with his shoulder. It was his sweet smile, the fact that this was John.

His strong shoulder next to her as a shield and protection.

Worry was within him now as her whole face changed.

'He got me out of this bar...' She started her story. John was listening.

Tears did not want to come, as she told her story for the first time. John listened. And when she was done, and empty and looking in the fire tears did come. He buried her against his large chest and held her.

'Ey little one, you are all right now.'

Charlie cried, the sounds of the fire mixed with the sounds of her own tears.

'I had to get him out of there,' she said, talking about the execution, her eyes now going over to shoulders across from the fire. 'he did the same for me.'

'Then you did what you had to do, ey?' John moved her closer.

'You are a strong one Charlie, the most honest person I know. You did what you felt was right. Don't you ever go back and doubt it.

John pulled her closer, pressing a kiss on her hair.

'Don't you ever doubt yourself.'

Charlie cried some more, but more silent tears when a feeling of feeling at ease washed over her.

'Don't ever doubt your own strength Charlie.'

That arm stayed there, around her as comfort when she fell asleep.

Monroe had fallen asleep, but before that, he had watched Charlie and John. Shoulder to shoulder. The sting coming back. The familiarity between them, her soft smile, the dimple, him confiding in him now. He had been that for her on the road here, or hell, maybe he had just thought he was. Wanted to believe that maybe she wanted that with him, allowed him there. Wanted him there, after she had asked Rachel fucking Matheson to save his life.

But then he had woken up. In the middle of a story he knew so well. He could feel her weight against his chest and her sweet soft skin against his arms as he had carried her out of there. Out of that bar, as rage had hem slashing through that bar.

He listened. Feeling the way he did when that fucking bounty hunter had touched Charlie. Clenching his jaws for the way the punk could be there. And he wasn't there on the other side of the fire. Rage starting to boil when Charlie reached the part where Rachel had finally wanting to listen to her, only to use that night to get information about him. And then, fucking hurt when he heard her sobs, sobs when she told the story about the bar.

And then, her tone changed. The way she talked about him was getting to him. The way she told John how he saved her there. That she asked him to save his life. The way she talked about him, with almost the same tone as she talked about Miles. John's small comfort little words that seemed to calm her down. Hearing her say things had changed. As he relived the story and felt her pain.

She had not told him. But her words, fucking, god, her words. About them, towards John. They told him everything.

When he knew she was asleep he was finally able to crash into some sleep too. With a warm edge around his heart that had not been there for a very long time.

The next day, it was time for John to move on with the group of men he belonged to now.

'Gonna miss you little Charlie.' Using the nickname he had for her, as he hugged her.

'You too, John. Stay out of trouble okay?' She wrapped it in a smirk, but John knew she meant it. Another hug.

He patted the white fur around his shoulders.

'Ey, you missed your chance huh?'

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that John.' She smirked.

It was a night when twilight was there. He shook hands with Miles. With Connor. Nodded to Rachel.

And then he walked over to Bass. Met his hand for a shake.

John looked at Bass' face. He knew the asshole was not asleep around the fire. The look in his eyes the next morning told him.

Bass extended his arm towards him. Met his hand. Nodded.

'Take care of her.' John's voice was warm and gentle with love for Charlie when he nodded at Monroe. John turned around and went towards his men with one more nod at the group. He did not give Monroe time to answer. Just nodded at him.

And as Charlie smiled at John one more time, and turned around so he got a look of her face, Bass scratched the back of his head with one hand, what John had said just now and the look he gave her when he told him that leaving him with mouth open and eyes narrowed and realising he fucking would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Connor has arrived in the story , but he does not have to do certain things to Charlie to start the fire between them. Well who am I kidding, the fire that was already there between Monroe and Charlie.
> 
> In next chapter we move to New Vegas, as things get harder. But now, Bass is waking up, and he realises, before they go, who she belongs to. In New Vegas, everything will change for them and everything, yes, everything, will happen...
> 
> Love from Love


	4. You are here

New Vegas

Going to your ex for mercs you need in a fight was maybe not of his best ideas. Not now said ex girlfriend is yelling at him to get the hell up from the dirt he is shoved in, as his own blood is dripping over his chin. Duncan Page, the one he once shared many nights and friendship with, had eventually promised him the needed mercenaries. But with a cost. A cost Charlie and his kid where now scrambling together by robbing Gould's casino. Him here, beating the crap out of a guy almost twice his weight was the distraction to get that job done.

The noises came through jaded, as he pushed himself up. Bass watched Gould's men near to Gould himself at the rim of the circle, saying something in the asshole's ear, as Gould left the tent and his mind was with Connor. With her. With Gould's men going towards them both. And fuck, did he want to be there when that asshole came too close to Charlie.

Done with this bullshit, wanting to leave this dirt hole as fast as possible he pushed himself up, made the fucking leap of the year as he knocked his component of his feet with a satisfying crash in the face.

* * *

It was Charlie. Her. Firing her gun at the lock that stood between them and freedom. Freedom he had not expected to ever get. Another second chance she had given him. The fight in the tent that was meant as a distraction had ended up with him being caught right outside that tent when he had reunited with Connor. When they were on their way to Charlie who had made sure she had gotten away. The stones now in Connor's possession to pay Duncan for her mercs and get the hell back to Miles. Until they weren't. And they had been locked in a cage, as he had to teach his kid how to kill him, as the only way out for him.

Not for him.

As he had been ready for the last blow, it had been screams and a gunshot that turned the crowd wild and gave Gould a run for his money. And she, when he had expected Duncan to at least not let his ass die, it had been Charlie, who he had been so sure to never see again stood at the other side of the fence.

'Stand back!' Charlie yelled at the Monroe men. Her eyes glaring at the lock before she made a damn fine hit, releasing the lock from its grasp.

Connor looked at her. And he realised, this girl could do anything. His dad was now close behind him, urging him to move on, to keep on going. Outside, through the panicked crowd, they found a way through. The fight ringing in his ear.

After the fight and the sureness he felt he would fucking die, without ever seeing her again, pleading Connor in that cage before the fight to not be with her, because he had seen the eyes his kid made at her, unable to bear the thought of her hooking up with him, to not choose her, she was here. And then she wasn't.

He looked around, bewildered, as he nodded to Connor to split up.

He found her after the second row of trailers he looked, at the back of the trailers. A gun without trembling in her hand. Her not even focussed on anything else. Shit, that was not good. Fuck. The gun in the air, her arm without doubt. Connor was right behind him.

'Leave us.' He grumbled to him.

Bass could see the disgust in her eyes. And then they moved more flatly. Almost sad. As Gould was dead on the ground.

'Charlie.' His voice rolling in low roughed concern.

He tried to get through to her, with another tone as he had used in the tent earlier, when she had shoved her gun in Duncan's face as things had gotten a bit heated. That tone had been a warning one, filled with lustful respect at her with at the same time the need for her to calm the hell down, and not be such a Mini Miles.

Bass stepped closer to her. He did notice the top she was wearing, one of the dresses Gould made his girls wear. Fuck, he needed to get to her.

When he mentioned her name she looked up.

He stepped closer, his body on edge. He saw the concentrated look of a kill in her eyes.

He gently moved a hand on her arm. She let the gun go from being pointed at Gould as she was still looking at him. She felt tired and numb and pissed off for how he had sold her to the highest bidder. A bidder that had not been able to do anything to her, because she had ended him. The smell and the repulsive hands still on her though, even now the asshole was dead. Charlie had followed Gould, needing him dead too.

She felt Monroe steady next to her. She was looking at Gould. Realising the nightmare had stopped. They made it.

Bass heard a noise, reached for his gun.

'Fuck.' Cursed something more when he realised it was not in the waistband of his jeans. It was one of Duncan's men. It was just a fly on the wall. He could not give a fuck when he turned back to Charlie.

Without looking away from the other, the guy she had seen before in camp, the guy they will learn to know as Scanlon later, stepped towards them.

'The Boss wants to see you.'

'Tell her, we will be right there,' Bass grumbled as his voice was sharp and rough, making the other guy turn around fast after throwing a look at the blonde girl and Monroe.

Charlie answered his eyes, before she turned. Forcing herself to move on, to leave it at another day as she had taught herself so many times. They have to go. She knows. But when she moved past Monroe he moved his arm towards her.

As they stand, side by side, but not facing each other. His breath close to her ear, the rim of her ear almost there for him to touch. He felt the weight of the underside of her breasts against his arm, brushing his bandana around his wrists and the burned skin under where the mark of his family, his parents, sisters and Miles, always Miles, laid. He stopped her, as he placed a hand on her arm. She disappeared in his nook.

'You should have left Charlie, you should have gotten out of this hell hole.'

His voice was sincere. Her heartbeat picked up. She needed to stop her head moving towards his jaw line. She almost touched him there. She almost pushed out his sincerity, of what he, Bass, could be too.

He felt her tense up.

'I am glad you didn't.'

'Never,' she nodded her head to give more meaning to her words, she looked straight at him, 'Never.'

It was also sincere. And the truth. She would not leave him behind.

Bass needed to swallow. He also needed to be fucking around her all of a sudden, doing what he had been doing in his damn mind for too long now, buried inside of her as he could not fight that urge of wanting, need to be with her.

Worry for her, the death fear for his kid, the fighting, the tensed dirt that Vegas was, all making him want to pull her close and join her.

'Dammit.' He shook his head. He slowly let her go.

'You were going to give up your life for him.' it is a simple statement as it is powerful. This girl delivers those lines when least expected as a pro.

Leaving him as a stupid asshole without anything to say. Which was impressive for a guy that was a pro of countering anyone and everything.

Bass pressed his lips together.

Charlie wanted to touch his beard, lay her fingers on his scruff.

But she didn't. Not because she did not want to, but because he was wide open before her. She knew. She knew it would be too much. And they were a long way from safe.

They walked towards Duncan. Connor pushed himself of the side of a trailer and looked at them both. 'You all right?' he asked, concern for her in his voice.

She nodded quickly. His dad close to her, his larger shoulder visible behind Charlie's slender one. As Connor joined them a bit further ahead and they walked towards Duncan's camp, the three of them walked on.

Duncan came through, but not before letting him know exactly how she thought of him. To throw in his face how she felt about leaving her without even any goodbye.  _You are way better then he deserves kid._ And then, the toughened and respected warlord gave Charlie her respect.

He would never ever understand the fuck about woman. First at each other's throat, then Duncan Page giving Charlie, five men, men they came for, to her.

It was a jab out of his ego, he had to admit. The smirk Charlie gave him when she passed him too. But when he looked at the ground he had to bite the inside of his cheek. And the respect, rushed with lust for her, for her whole being, broke through.

That was until one of the mercs shoulder bumped him like he was some schmuck. Then, that moment was over.

* * *

They had to leave soon. Charlie needed to gather some stuff and was walking back to the wagon. That was, until Monroe was there, so damn close. Bass pushed her against a trailer in quiet corner.

She had expected him here to crudely snap at her for who she had been in his face. Instead. Instead she got something else.

She tilted her head in defiance.

They met eyes, the fire in their eyes that was just in the middle of their circle with Duncan. It made her grasp for air. The intensity, the conversation that was going on there. The importance of what happened here, of her staying, risking her own life.

For him.

For the way they were bounded to the other.

'You are here...alive.' She looked at him, her face serious, her breath slowly losing control as she looked at him. As there was finally time to feel.

There it was, the unguarded Monroe. The Monroe from the road. The Monroe with her.

Bass looked at her, he was here to be in her face about the merc moment and the way she had dared him with her giant fucking one million dollar smile. Oh fuck who was he kidding. He was here for something completely else.

He crashed into her body, shoving her into the trailer behind her. There was no time for anything else, but her whimpers turned into moans. Her surprise turned into delighted warm hot needing kisses that were violent as they were with locks of so much.

His mouth on hers as his moustache framed her upper lips. The darkness in this corner of this city giving them what they need. Here where they can finally admit. Admit, fuck, need the other.

Charlie panted into his mouth as she looked down to get rid of her pants. It was all Monroe needed. He moved her up, lifting her weight, adjusting her. He moved his pants down, she did the same as he helped her.

'You are alive. _'_ She panted again.  _He's here._

It was the force in her words that made Bass seen, like there was one fucking human being in the world that cared.

'You stayed.' Bass said lowly, dangerously open to her, as he crashed her mouth against his.

And that person was Charlotte.

Charlie.

Charlie Matheson.

Of course she was a Matheson.

And now she was his.

He was making her his.

She looked at him like she had to say it out loud, as he heard the relieve there in her voice, a reassurance in his eyes to her, as there was unspoken everything in her words.

And both of their emotions crashed, walls forgotten, as they were both realising it at the same time.

After this, there was no going back. He would fight by her side, and she at his.

 _You stayed_. Is all that hammered into his brain as he was dripping with glistening fluids around his cock from her wet warm skin and his own arousal. He pushed inside of her as they both cursed, moaned, as she moved closer over him, against him, around him. He knew is was beyond fucked up, but he also knew it, this, whatever the fuck this is, was real.

'Bass...don't stop.' She moaned, pleaded, left her heart bare for him.

'Never Charlotte...' he adjusted her weight and trusted into her deeper, 'fuck...' he pushed deeper inside of her, his balls reaching the inside of her thighs with heavy slaps.

They did not need long to move into a rhythm of thrusts and groans and holding each other as Bass encircled her within his body. Needing her, wanting her, shielding her, taking care of his needs as he needed to burry himself to his balls inside of her.

His hips jerked and then stayed silent when she moaned obscenely in his ear through her orgasm. He did not move as he felt how the final wave of cum hit her.

She was trembling. He was holding her. She held on to him as he breathed harshly through his nose, a kiss that landed without thinking on her temple. He knew they had to go, but he could not care. Right now, he was going to hold her. Her heavy relaxed weight against him. her eyes searching for him as he played with the line of her jaw with his thumb.

When the night was deep and dark, he shoved his bedroll next to her. She was already asleep. She did not even touched her dinner. She had not washed so he knew, he was still all around her, inside of her. He could see the exhaustion written on her face. He slept next to her. And somewhere when pale starts stood close to bright ones in the open Texan air, he had the balls to move closer. His hand moved towards her hip, placing it there, gentle, warm, steady, around the curve of her hip and back. She did not pull away. He heard a whisper. His name.

' _Bass.'_ Charlie whispered. She felt the warm wall of his chest, and she knew she could sleep, because he was here. It was intuitive.

 _Take care of her_. John standing before him again the week before they left for Vegas.  _Take care of her._

'I am going to take you back to Miles now Charlie.'

She hummed something back.

Bass looked at his kid, who had fallen asleep. The wounds and cuts from their training and the ones he did not see but were there because of the truth he told him about Emma and his past. He moved away from Charlie for a while. Walking over to Connor, adjusting his blanket as he ruffled his hair a bit.

He moved back to her, as he heard an owl in the distance.

The corner of his mouth turned into a fast grin, as he realised a little punk named John, had seen it, had made sure he had seen it, as he had been there for Charlie.

So that little punk was not too bad at all.

Realising he could have been fucking dead. He wasn't. Instead, he got to walk away with his kid. Because of the woman that somehow found his life worth saving again. The woman that wanted him with this strangle pull just like he felt.

He moved back behind her, as he took watch through the night. She turned, moved towards him, her eyelashes on her cheeks as he slowly brushed her cheek.

He would take care of her. She already did the same for him.

                                                                                                                  The End

_Authors note Oh I loved all your positive reactions to this story. It made me return here and write a second chapter this week. I hope you liked what happened when Bass realised, through some good old fashioned jealousy, how he felt. How she maybe felt, because of that conversation near the fire with John when Bass learned what he did to her. Vegas is always such an intense place for them, and I wanted to let that play out here between the tents. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, they mean the world!_

_Love from Love_


End file.
